Tara Finke
by laurenfanfic
Summary: A continuation of "The Piper's Son" by Melina Marchetta through Tara's eyes. I think the inevitable love story between Tara Finke and Thomas Mackee is to good to pass up and hence I have written this Fan Fic. Please review. x Lauren
1. Chapter 1

**Authours Note: **_Hello all. If you have read The Pipers Son I hope you enjoy my continuation of the story through Tara Finkes eyes and how I wish it ended! It just finished to me to abruptly! I loved the friendships & needed more. So review and let me know your thoughts :) x Lauren._

* * *

It has been exactly 8 months and 3 days since Thomas returned home with his grandfather, Tom Finchs' body. It was the best that happened to his family under the circumstances. Although they are still hurting from the loss, they have all found some sort of closure knowing they have been able to bring his body back to Australia. Back _home_. Where he belongs.

Thomas once told me he thought he came from a broken home. I understood what he meant, no matter how far away we were at the time as he went on the plane with his Pop Bill and father Dominic. He left the girls in his life at home.

When he waited at the airport to be confronted with his mother and sister Annabel waiting I knew it was the best feeling in the world. Finally his family were together again. His mother had got up and left him afew months prior taking his beloved sister to Brisbane. Tom, stubborn as he is, didn't go with her. He was hurt. Hurt badly. He couldn't forgive his mother for getting up and walking out on his father. So he stuck around and despite how difficult the time was for him as his fathers quick decent. Turning to alcohol for solace, after the equally tragic and abrupt death of his brother Joe. Having his mother and sister though, reuniting at the airport at such a important time for both he and his father Dominic meant the world to the Finches.

As his father and he stepped out into the girls had come running to them. Annabel was quicker and she almost knocked Tom over with the power of her embrace. She quickly leaned up to do the same to her father. Tom put his hands on his sisters shoulders comforting as she pulled away from her father, to stand in front of Tom. Waiting, hoping for their parents to forgive and forget. They both watched as their parents looked at each other with such an intensity. It had been months since the two had seen each other, let alone heard each other. All they kept in contact was by letters.

"Hello Dom" Tom's mother had said quietly.

"I'm sorr-" His father began, but stopped when his mother stepped forward and shh'ed him with a hand bringing him into a tight embrace. He squeezed Annabel's shoulder with joy. She beamed up at him, her face oddly beautiful as it was upside down as the two faced the direction of their parents. His mother pulled away from Dominic only to pull Annabel and Tom into the hug. And then his mother was crying. Just like everyone in his family had been doing lately. He didn't mind he was used to the crying now. Besides he shed a tear himself when he saw who else was at the airport.

"I don't believe it" Annabel had mumbled. Looking up from the group hug.

Tom pulled away to see who his sister was referring too.

In those moments everything changed for Tom. It was as if everything in the world was suddenly less daunting. That maybe life was bearable. He told me so himself. He had a slight feeling of deja vu. It had only been a week or so. Since he'd been at this airport and seen the very same face.

Seen _my_ face.

He almost tripped over his own feet as he rushed over dumb founded by everything that had happened. It turned out to be one of those hopeless romantic movies, as we both ran to each other in the middle of the airport. Probably catching the attention of many surrounding people. I think I took him by surprise when I immediately jumped into his arms. Hitching my legs around his hips and embracing him. He had one arm under my thigh, the other on my back pushing me closer too him. Yet it still wasn't close enough. I was taking in his scent that I missed so warmth of his touch the feel of his hot breath. My hands moved from around his neck to his face and I pulled my head back slightly to face him. I closed my eyes and our lips met. Suddenly everything that had been aching inside of me seemed to ease. The emotions I had been denying for so long, overcame the truth. And I was kissing him passionately. His lips greeting mine with equally longing and enthusiasm. After a minute or so I pulled back so I could breath. It was fast and heavy. So was his.

"Hey Finke" he whispered smirking, then kissing my neck softy.

"Hey"

"I've. Missed. You. So. Much" I said between kisses.

"I've never stopped missing you. Never" He said seriously. And I believed him completely. Because he his the one person who cannot fool to me. I kissed him once more before remembering where we were. Realizing his whole family was here. No doubt watching our very, _very_, public display of affection. Usually I'd have been strongly embarrassed especially when it came to such physical affection but the whole situation was so much more manageable when I had his hand in mine and we walked over to collect his bag and greet his family once more.

It was the most romantic gesture to my memory. I feel giddy just remembering it now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews "Lil Miss Mercer" & my friend bridget who used my own account and laptop to review off :)_

_So I thought I'd add to it... Please let me know if you think I'm getting the characters okay._

* * *

Like I said it has been 8 months and 3 days since that second, 'first' kiss as Francesca called it. Annabel had been the first to tease us. She whipped her phone out and texted Luca Spinelli with the news of Tom and I. Luca in turn told his sister Francesca. Who in turn text Siobhan and Justine. And that is how all my best friends came to know about us before we even knew what it was ourselves. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket as Tom and I got into Francesca's car which I had slyly borrowed to 'run an errand'. I remember how his laughter made me grin so hard my cheeks hurt when he knew _exactly_ who the text would be from.

"The gang want answers Ms Finke" Tom gestured towards my pocket.

"What answers do I have for them Thomas?" I asked cheekily.

He leaned in over me, his lips hovering over mine.

"That finally two fools were able to get their timing right?" He suggested and then he kissed me again. Until I broke apart to correct him.

"Two fools? No no no. Tom. No. Just one fool. See me, I'm a genius, not a fool"

He chuckled, "Your right its my fault. _I've been an inexplicable fool_"

Repeating his line he'd adopted from Pride and Prejudice when we watched it together when we were still teenagers in high school.

* * *

After extending my stay near the election 8 months ago. We spent a few more days together before I had to fly back to Same again. It was enough, I stayed for the funeral of his grandfather. It wasn't a sad funeral. His family were just happy to have Tom Finches body back where it belonged. Thomas' Pop Bill and Nanni Grace told stories of him and had everyone laughing at the wake. I held Tom's hand and he squeezed it tight when they spoke. Francesca and Justine came as well in support. Its what us girls did best. Support each other. No matter what. Tom always teased us and told us we were lame but I know deep down he appreciated it. He'd somewhat matured and that day he didn't tease us. He was grateful.

Then something else incredible happened that night.

Jimmy Hailler entered our lives again.

"What the- shit man! Where have- How did you? What are you doing here?" Tom finally strung the words together when he saw him.

"I told him" Francesca confessed proudly. Jim was swarmed by our hugs. I couldn't believe it. Jim had returned. Our group was almost complete again.

After our fussing the boys had gone outside to share a cigarette and talk things over. I was going to make Tom quit that disgusting habit later, but I let it go seeing it was his families funeral.

"Oh my God" Justine kept repeating when they left.

'You can say that again" I mused.

She did.

"I can't believe he came back" Francesca admitted but couldn't hide how pleased she was. Neither could I. I know it was a funeral service but we had gained another in return we couldn't help but smile.

Jim never really did go into detail about where he'd been all that time. I have a feeling he told Tom a lot more than he let us girls know. But I didn't bother questioning it further even if Frankie did. I didn't mind where he'd been the important thing was he was back for now. Frankie had sent a text to Siobhan and Will repeating what she had said about Tom that she thought "we're getting our Jim back".

I flew back to Same the following night. Tom said he would book a ticket and join me, but I didn't let him. I knew he'd promised his Great Aunt to help build the development in Walgett, and I wouldn't let him come with me and break it. That summer he spent his time working beside Ned and Jim who agreed to chip in. Francesca's dad had returned sometime later and his business ran things smoothly. He wrote to me while we were apart. Like we did before. Sending emails to each other. Our contact became even more frequent than it was with the girls. I even started talking to Jim again via email.

After he had finished building he organized to fly and meet me in Same while I "saved the world" as Tom put it. Jim took over as "dish pig" at the Union while he was gone. I knew he'd miss our friends and especially his family.

But he told me he'd stay with his where ever I wanted to go. He said his grid was where ever I was now. Referring to when I told him he boxed himself into the safe confides of a grid around his house and families houses. I was flattered when he offered to stay with me. But I realized even though I was 'changing the world' I was still even with Tom by my side home sick. It took that realization for me to come home a month later with Tom. He made me pinky promise not to tell anyone we were actually returning home. He thought it would be fun to surprise everyone. I almost slipped and began texting the girls with my news of return when he came in and tackled me onto the bed. Snatching the phone out of my grasp. I was glad he made me keep it a surprise. The expression on Francesca and Justine's was _priceless_, as Tom said. They were working at the Union. Francesca was so excited when the realization clicked she dropped a glass she had been pouring. She raced over to embrace myself, then Tom.

Justine had come out alarmed at the sound of glass breaking and her jaw dropped when she saw us. She squealed and I couldn't help but grin. We had our own group hug. The four of us then. Thats when I knew that coming home was definitely the right decision.

Jim walked in curious as to why the girls had been screaming.

"You girls do a lot of hugging" was all Jim said.

"Get used to it mate" Tom warned him laughing.

"Aw, Shut up and get over here Hailler" I demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

That reunion was a fews week ago. Now I'm living in a shared apartment with Justine. We'd decided we were old enough to move out. It was a three bedroom little little place, two blocks away from the Union. So it was extremely central to all that was important around us. Tom technically lived at home still. Although he sleep here more than his own our, either that or Jim's. The third bedroom had come in handy our flat was our own little in between house. Kind of like what Georgie Finches is to her families. I'd been spending a lot of time there since my return. I was a complete sucker for cute babies and I adored her son Bill. When ever her and Sam ever needed I offered for me and Tom to baby sit Bill and her step son Callum. I never called Callum her step son though, nobody did unless you wanted to be knifed by Georgie. She had come to love him like her own son, just like her brother Joe who was technically a half brother to her.

Sam had gotten joint custody and the two had already gotten married in my absence but I sent my regards all the same. Georgie still hasn't changed the attic. It's still Toms really. We've snuck up there when we've been baby sitting some nights. And the memories of our first time flood back making my heart beat.

Its Sunday and I'm laying on top of my sheets reading a book with Tom leaning on my shoulder. I left my door slightly open and we hear a giggle from the lounge room. Justine been dating the violist Ben for a while now.

"I can't believe they haven't slept together yet" Tom comments in disbelief.

I sigh. "Oh shut up Tom. Not everyone has the need to get into another persons pants immediately. Don't be so judgmental"

"You didn't seem to mind when I got in yours"

He knows he's in for it, I see him smirk in the corner of my eye. I swear he actually enjoys stirring me up, we both do really. I shut the book abruptly and hit him with it. He sits up puts his arms out in defense trying to retrain my wrists.

"Thomas Mackee you are an insensitive pig at times you know" I say slapping him another time.

"Aw, come on babe. You can't get mad at me for saying something thats true"

I don't know what part of his words to be more angry about.

"Babe? I'm not a babe Thomas! A babe is something less than twelve months old. Its the name of a baby pig in a movie. Do I look less than twelve months old to you? Do you think I resemble a baby pig!"

I don't give him time to answer.

"No I don't think so Thomas." He knows he's in trouble when I call him Thomas.

"If you'd let me interrupt Ms. Finke. Babe can also be used informally and this is in dictionaries I assure you, as an affectionate form of address"

"Its also what men who date multiple women call there wives and mistresses to ensure they don't get muddle with their names. I will not be a woman who lets a man use 'babe' as a cop out to make his life easier" I do believe what I say is valid despite knowing Tom isn't cheating on me. He confessed he would be too scared once.

"But what if I call my wife the name of my mistress, Tara?"

I hit him again with the book again.

"Ok. Ok! How about Baby?" He suggests cheekily holding his hands up in defense.

_Whack_

"Honey"

_Whack_

"Sweetie?"

_Whack_

"Sugar?"

_Whack, _"and why must all these pet names have to resemble food? Its making me hungry"

Toms laughing now in fits. I whack him again just for fun.

"Ow. I didn't even say anything offensive that time" He complains rubbing his arm.

"I know" I smile and ruffle his hair.

"I take that this is my cue to get in your pants?" He's really pushing his luck today. Tom throws the book off the bed before I can hit him with it. I exaggerate my shock horror and slap him instead. He doesn't budge and kisses me anyway.

"Not on your life" I mumble pulling away and slapping him again.

"Aw. Finke I'm just playing. You know that."

"Go get me food before I remember that you threw my book on the floor"

He sits up and kisses my head swiftly.

"Ok sweetie pie" he calls standing at my door.

The pillow I throw hits the door he exits out of and I hear a chuckle from the other room.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok so this was short I know :) I'm not sure where I want to go with this entirely? Is there any characters in particularly you would like to see more of...?_


End file.
